


Dancing With Lilly

by mammothluv



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set near the end of season 1 with flashbacks to pre-series.  Veronica remembers a day she spent with Lilly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With Lilly

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for xbitexmyxlipx in the 2008 vm_santa exchange. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Wallace asked her to come out to the basketball game tonight but Veronica is sitting in her living room looking through a box of pictures, pictures of her and Lilly. Logan's been calling too. She didn't pick up even when she heard his voice on the answering machine. _

_Instead of spending time with her living best friend or her boyfriend, Veronica is choosing to spend the evening in the company of a ghost. She has a feeling the guidance counselor she was forced to see after Lilly's death would have a field day with that one. _

***

"Come on, Veronica. You aren't even trying," Lilly says.

Their dancing lessons so far have been a failure. Lilly is standing with her arms outstretched and looking at Veronica who has collapsed onto the couch in a fit of giggles.

"This is ridiculous, Lilly," Veronica says as she struggles to catch her breath.

"You're right. I'm much more womanly than you are. Maybe you should be the guy. Of course, that won't really help when you're dancing with Duncan."

Veronica's only response is a glare at Lilly.

"Seriously, Mars, I'm trying to help you out here. You're the one that's all nervous about the dance."

Lilly straightens her posture and does her best Veronica impression. Putting one hand to her chest and fanning the other hand in front of her face, she says, "Oh, Duncan, I've never danced with a boy before. I'm so young and innocent and you're a big hunky man. I just can't handle it."

"Shut up! I do not act like that." Veronica picks up the nearest pillow and throws it a Lilly. Lilly ducks and the pillow falls to the floor.

"You do too." Lilly picks up the pillow and tosses it back at Veronica. "When my brother comes into a room you swoon. You get all googly eyed and girly. It's gross. You could do so much better. Now get your ass off the couch and come over here."

***  
_  
In the first few months after her death, Lilly was a constant. Veronica couldn't go a day without seeing a flash of green and white uniform and blond hair or hearing Lilly's echoing giggle as Lilly disappeared around a corner. Now Veronica is beginning to doubt she ever saw Lilly at all. She definitely doubts her conversations with Lilly's ghost. Having regular talks with her dead best friend does not say good things about her mental stability._

_Lilly's visits are more infrequent now. Veronica's starting to think someday Lilly will become just a memory, a part of Veronica's past. One day Veronica will look back on Lilly as just a childhood friend who died under tragic circumstances. She'll always be sad about it but maybe someday Lilly won't be this ache in her chest that she can't contain or release. _

_Even as she thinks it, she knows it isn't true. Lilly is too big to ever fade away. _

***

"Really, you could afford to slut it up a little, Veronica. You're only young, perky and blonde once."

"I love Duncan, Lilly. I have no intention of slutting it up as you so delightfully phrase it. I'm a one guy kind of girl."

Lilly rolls her eyes. "I love Logan too but that doesn't mean I can't love anyone else." The second she says it, Lilly raises her hands in the air to form air quotes around the word "love".

To illustrate her point, Lilly throws herself down on the couch next to Veronica and thrusts herself against a couch cushion while moaning loudly.

"Stop doing lewd things to my couch cushions, Lilly. Get up and teach me how to dance."

"That's what I was trying to do in the first place. God, Veronica, you can be such a bore. Like we're really going to dance anyway. It's just an excuse to party."

None the less, Lilly stands up pulling Veronica along with her.

"Finally, those prissy dance lessons my mother forced me into are paying off. Now put your hands here like this," says Lilly as she guides Veronica's hands to rest on her waist.

"Are you really?" Veronica asks.

"Am I really what?"

"Are you sleeping with guys other than Logan?"

Lilly places one finger against Veronica's mouth and says, "Shhhhh... It's a secret. Shut up and dance with me Mars."

***

_Keith comes home to find Veronica asleep on the couch. Pictures of Veronica and Lilly are strewn on the coffee table. He gently touches Veronica's shoulder to wake her._

_"You okay?" he asks._

_"Fine, Dad," she says as she sits up. She gathers the pictures and shoves them back in the box. "I'm just going to bed." _

_Veronica stands on her tiptoes to give her Dad a kiss on the cheek then turns and heads to her bedroom. She can tell he doesn't believe her when she says she's fine. He's smart enough to see she's lying but he also knows her well enough to recognize she needs the lie. Veronica appreciates that he doesn't push. _

***

"No, Veronica," Lilly says as Veronica steps on her foot for the third time. "You step backward when I... never mind, we just need to get you a really low cut dress so Duncan will be too distracted to notice what an awful dancer you are."

"Am I really that bad?" Veronica asks biting her lip in frustration.

"The worst." Lilly says laughing as she repositions Veronica arms. "Okay, now one more time. Right foot forward on one. One, two, three... Veronica, you're stepping on my foot again."

"Oops, sorry." Veronica says as she deliberately steps on Lilly's other foot.

"That's it. You're a hopeless case. We're definitely going to have to go the slutty dress route. How's your cleavage?" Lilly asks as she pulls at the neck of Veronica's t-shirt and peeks down. "Hmm... maybe with a Wonder Bra."

"I do not need a Wonder Bra," Veronica says swatting at Lilly's hand.

"But, look," Lilly says putting her hands underneath Veronica's breasts and pushing up then leaning her head back to admire the look. "Perfect. Donut will positively drool."

"Get your hands off my boobs," Veronica says laughing.

Veronica grabs at Lilly's hands and backs away. She catches her foot on the leg of the coffee table and tumbles backwards onto the floor. Lilly who is still fighting to keep her grip on Veronica's shirt falls with her. The two friends end up tangled on the floor laughing so hard they have no hope of getting up.

They are startled out of their laughter when the door to the apartment opens. Veronica looks up from her position underneath Lilly to see Keith staring at them.

"Hi, Dad," Veronica manages to say in between giggles.

"Veronica is there something you wanted to tell me about your orientation?" he asks. His eyes are directed at Lilly's hands which are still on Veronica's chest.

It is Lilly who answers. "Yes, Mr. Mars. Veronica and I are are secret lovers. We can't hide it any longer, can we darling?" Lilly places a kiss on Veronica's cheek before jumping to her feet and pulling Veronica up with her.

In less than a minute Lilly has grabbed her purse and is on her way out the door with a wink at Keith.

"Until next time, my darling," she says blowing a kiss at Veronica. She shuts the door behind her and is gone.


End file.
